


Fall and fall and fall again

by AlxMackMoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione - Freeform, Bellamione Cult Discord Game, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, No I am not ashamed, No I don’t care it’s a rip off it flowed well, Supergirl au, Yes this is entirely a rip off of that scene from Supergirl but with Bella and Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxMackMoo/pseuds/AlxMackMoo
Summary: Supergirl AU: Hermione is Supergirl and contemplating things one night when she suddenly hears something across town.Yes this is just that one scene from Supergirl as Bellamione it’s okay though because why not





	Fall and fall and fall again

Hermione huffed as her feet hit the pavement and she lifted her head up to the sky, closing her eyes and basking in the moonlight. It had been a long day, long week, long year really. First there was an attack on her family and then Bellatrix fucking Black showed up out of nowhere and Hermione sees the good in all people but that woman grated on her nerves horribly. Always with the tight corsets and wicked smiles, blood painted lips dripping with smug glee. Oldest of the three sisters, heir to the black corporation Bellatrix Black, short tempered, stubborn, selfish, smug, entitled, insane. But then...

 

Then there was Bella. Bella the sweet smiling, soft handed, kind eyed woman who believed in the power of change and the power of the people. Hell she stopped her mother from killing all the ‘un-pure’ people by releasing a super weapon. Hermione knows how much it took Bella to stand up to her and how much it hurt when her mother just brushed her off like she was nothing. Hermione went to her afterwards and tried to comfort her, it didn’t go too well though. Bella still wasn’t used to physical affection or any affection for that matter so Hermione just sat with her while they drank wine together and ordered food until it got too late to stay.

 

The brunette sighed and dropped her head down to her chest because again she was thinking about Bella. This had been happening non-stop since she met the intense woman but still she couldn’t shake her from her mind. It was like she was always on the side of her head giving a little snarky quip just so that Hermione knew she was always there. It’s a good thing Harry was preoccupied with his new boyfriend otherwise she probably would have had to explain why she kept tripping and blushing randomly.

 

Thump. Thump. Thump thump _thump_ - _thump_ - _thump_ - _thump_.

 

Hermione shot off like a rocket, leaving a large indent in the ground where she had been standing. If she could think she’d probably be sorry about it but right now all she could think about was Bella and how her heart suddenly sped up and how it was getting faster and faster and she could hear her panicked breaths and tight voice. The shuffling of her stupid heeled boots she insisted on against carpet then finally concrete and the sound of a gun cocking and Bella’s voice start to cackle but there was fear. So much fear. So much fear and so little time and more shuffling and screaming screaming _screaming_ **screaming**.

 

She caught the figure mid air, softening the landing and holding on tightly one arm under the figures legs and the other supporting their back. The screaming finally stopped and there was sharp breaths and loud heart beats. A breath hitching, chest heaving and body trembling. All Hermione could focus on was the heart beat. It was still fast, way too fast, but was starting to slowly calm down half a beat at a time. She clutched onto the figure tightly but gently, making sure not to hurt them. The shallow breathing by her ear was a comfort as curly raven locks blew in the wind. The smooth texture of the figures pale skin pressed against her and Hermione was able to take a small, deep breath to help calm herself. Because she couldn’t say anything right now, couldn’t say how worried she was. Because she was Supergirl, and Supergirl only knew Bellatrix Black not Bella. Didn’t know she had pretended to be a witch until she was 12, didn’t know her father had actually died by her mothers hand, didn’t know that she had another sister the news didn’t know about that ran off with an alien when she was 17 and now they had a beautiful daughter. Supergirl knew none of this.

 

Hermione felt Bella get a grip on herself and stopped trembling and slowly rose up to the balcony where the men had pushed Bella off. If her moral code wasn’t so high she would have breathed ice then watched them burn with her laser eyes until they were nothing but ash. Instead she flew over and knocked them both out before setting the raven haired woman down gently and calling Harry to come take care of the two would be assassins. Hermione was itching to get out of there to change and come back in her ‘normal’ clothes so that she could show how worried she was for Bella. Maybe tell her Harry had given her a call so she’d rushed over. That was believable, right?

 

“Supergirl!” Bella said, making Hermione turn quickly to her and cover a blush and clear her throat. That clearly wasn’t the first time she had been called but hero’s don’t blush. Bellatrix looked smug for some reason before her expression changed slightly while she spoke, “Thank you... for catching me.”

 

“Of course, Ms Black,” Supergirl said, her famous ‘hero’ smile in place. “I was just flying by on patrol when I heard you.” That sounded believable, right? To Bellatrix she was sure it did but what about Harry? Harry would definitely question her about all this. She’d have to make up a better lie for him. Bellatrix seemed to contemplate something before speaking in an aloof manner.

 

“You can call me Bellatrix,” she said, acting bored and inspecting her nails. To anybody else it would seem like the woman didn’t really care about anything and wasn’t affected by the attempted assassination but Hermione could hear how her heart was still beating a little too fast and her hand trembled slightly. So Hermione smiles reassuringly.

 

“Bellatrix.” Hermione said. The older woman seemed to relax slightly and cleared her throat before giving a Cheshire type grin that Hermione was sure could only mean bad things.

 

“And you? It seems informal to call you Supergirl now, doesn’t it?” Bellatrix slowly stalked forward towards Hermione casually stepping over the still bodies on the floor. Hermione started to panic a bit and subtlety back up a few steps. She was Supergirl right now, she couldn’t show fear. But Bellatrix was stalking her like she was a piece of meat on the chopping block and despite the fall her blood red lipstick was still perfect and her corset hugged her tightly and showed so my cleavage and... shit. Hermione almost tripped over her cape when the realisation hit her like a freight train that she couldn’t stop thinking about Bella because she liked her. More than liked. A **lot** more than liked. Oh shit she fell for a Black, the Black. Bellatrix Black! Harry was going to kill her if Bellatrix didn’t kill her first.

 

“W-well,” Hermione cleared her throat and stood up straight pushing down her blush and going in her Supergirl ‘pose’. “You know I can’t tell you that, Ms Bl-Bellatrix.” She stood firm and watched the woman stop and look her up and down before starting her infamous insane cackle she liked to do to put people off. Or in Hermione theory, give herself some time to think or some emotional outlet.

 

“Of course not, Supergirl. How long until your agency arrives?” She said simply, before turning with a flourish and walking back to her desk to sit down. Hermione was stunned at the sudden change in attitude. Although should she really be? She went from being Bellatrix Black to Bella quickly when Hermione was in her regular clothes, it was almost like a switch got flicked in her head. Maybe the woman really was insane? Hermione looked over the woman sitting at her desk tapping away at her keyboard like an old lady despite being one of the most genius inventors of her time and couldn’t help the smile that escaped her lips.

 

Who cares if Bellatrix is insane? Hermione would happily fall down into instanity with her.


End file.
